The Coming of Day
by little gothic vampire
Summary: As Raven moves to a new state she finds trouble she thought she had escaped. and now that she has found someone she has to chose between saving herself or saving the one she loves. i hope you like my story.


Kristin Sessions

Kristin Sessions

English hr 1

The coming of day

If you think about it death is a life-changing thing. It makes people want to live longer and healthier. But to tell you the truth to me it really doesn't matter, why? Because I'm immortal I live forever. I don't fear death and I never have. Well that is until I met Eli. He was very interesting and I couldn't help but want to know him more. And that is a very bad thing the last time I told someone or got too connected they went insane. And not figuratively speaking either.

Chapter one

Raven

It began on my first day of high school well it really isn't my first day one because school has been started for four months and two because I've been living for 200 years so its been a lot of first days. While in the lunchroom sitting at a table, thirsty but not yet hungry very manageable. he just walked in line to get his breakfast and well it bothered me he just stared at me like he knew. And at first I thought that he did know my secret. I would say by the look at it he's around my age taking away the couple hundred years that I have been this age but still he looks 17.

I just don't get it how of all the people to even look like they know he's the worst. Quickly before he notices my attention towards him I snap my gaze from him get up and walk to my first class.

Eli

It's another boring day of school and I'm in the lunch line grabbing breakfast. Looking around my gaze locks on this one girl sitting all alone not even eating just sitting there. I look more closely and she has shocking features here hair is black that hangs around her face that has a purple blue tone to it when light hits it. Here eyes are a striking raspberry blue that looks almost black. But the thing that catches my eyes the most are the reddish purple rings under her eyes looking like she has had no sleep for the past weeks. Suddenly she looks my way, and looks puzzled like she thinks that I know something that she doesn't want me to know. I take my gaze away but out of the corner of my eye I see her get up and leave.

As soon as the bell rings for class I get up to dump my tray. Walking to first hour math I notice that strange girl again she's sitting in the last row as far from everyone else as possible. I go to sit in the empty desk next to her. Out of the corner of my eye I see that she is moving her desk slightly away from mine as silently as possible. I gape at her wondering why she would do that when I hardly know her. The teacher Mr. Brocks asked her a question without having an idea that she has a knowing of the answer.

"Miss Raven what is the squarerute of 9563. In exact form."

"97.79059259 and if you were to round it by the tenths place it would be 97.79."

"Thank you Miss Raven. Anyone else want to give one a try? Anyone? Well then your assignment is page 113 in your math book have it done by Wednesday. That's all."

And of course after that performance I sit there thinking that I'm a retard. Quickly so she doesn't see, I take a peek at her, she's doing her homework and is almost done she's not even using a calculator. Her hair is tucked behind one ear and I notice that she has here ears pierced three times up. She suddenly notices me. And I look more carefully at her eyes and right now they are almost black. She gives me a hostile look but even still you can tell how beautiful she is. Inhumanly beautiful that literally it takes my breath away. I return my gaze back to my UN open homework before I have hysterics.

As school comes to a close I noticed (thank heaven) that the girl (who's name slips my mind) is in only one of my classes. I head to the parking lot and get in my old BMW. It needs a paint job and bad. Backing up I see her again she has no car by the look of it and is walking home. Smoothly I pull out of my spot and drive slowly up to her.

"Do you need a ride?" I ask her as soon as my window is half way down.

"No that's ok Ill walk." Her voice was a feathery type but still very smooth.

"Are you sure? Because its really…"

"No really its ok I prefer to walk." She interrupts. And as soon as those words leave her lips she takes to a run. I stare after her until I can't see her anymore. She's got to be about the fastest runner I've ever seen, not to mention how graceful she is.

Raven

As soon as I'm home (which is just a plain old storage shack with a table and couch) I feel like a fool. I mean he was just being nice and I had to go and through it in his face. But I guess in a way that would be the best if we weren't friends.

Since I have no homework I go out for a walk and of course it's the middle of the night because I really cant go out in the sun. That's why I chose this place of all places Washington because I can actually go out side. The scenery here is so green all of the trees that are supposed to have brown trunks are actually full of moss. I headed towards the school basketball court and began shooting hoops since I found a ball lying on the ground. The thing that bores me the most is that I never miss I mean it would be nice to miss every once in awhile. A sound catches my attention and I flee heading towards the fence to the trees. I jump the fence without touching it and climb a tree as fast as I can so to human eyes I'm just a blur. Its Eli he picks up the ball that I left in the grass.

Eli

My buddies and I are shooting hoops but it's as if I'm being watched at least it feels like it. Then I see some foot prints not shoeprints but like the person is barefoot. There's mud from all of this rain so it made it al lot easer to see them. I walk slowly to the fence and the prints just stop. I scan both directions and then across the fence I see the prints continued. I begin to climb it and notice how high it is. If I fall I'll surly brake something. Landing square on my feet I continue to follow the prints till I reach the woods and again they stop right in front of a tree. I look up and there hanging by her hands is the girl from math class. She glares down at me irritated that I found her hiding place.

"What are you doing up there?" I ask

"I'm climbing is there something wrong with that?" she was irritated and her voice came out annoyed and angry.

"Why don't you have shoes on doesn't it hurt your feet?" I knew that it was none of my business but I asked anyway.

"Just cause." And I knew that was all the answer I was going to get. And then without warning she drops fifteen feet in the air to the ground. When she lands she doesn't even falter she landed better than I did and she was at a higher place. Up close I could tell how full her lips were her features were perfect not one flaw. By the minute her eyes seemed to get darker and now they were pitch black. It was freaky.

"So what do you want since I can see you took so much time in finding me now I want an explanation." She is so beautiful when she's mad and its only the first time I've seen her this mad.

"Um… I"

"Well?" and now she was furious.

"Why did you run?" ignoring her original question altogether. She looks at me like I'm some kind of idiot turns her back to me. And she runs leaving me in the dark.

Chapter two

Raven

Ever since I ran into Eli at the basketball court at school I've been avoiding him altogether except when its impossible even when I tried to talk to the school staff to have my class changed. And because I'm the new girl I was the least popular person there. Which in a way is a good thing because then no one will bother me. so now I don't have to worry about a thing. Well there is one thing. By the day I'm getting thirstier and thirstier by the minute and I don't know how much longer I can last. So before I wait any longer I head outside to find something that will tell me the weather forecast for the next two days or weeks.

As soon as I'm sure I have everything I head out into the wilderness in search for a meal.

Eli

I've noticed that since I saw that girl at the basketball court she hasn't been around much in school. Every day I've been looking forward to seeing her in math but still she isn't there. But still I've had to finish everything all the same even when I wish that I didn't have to but yeah it makes no difference. But of all the things that I miss about her is her just being there. I mean with her gone I have nothing to look forward to in school. To tell you the truth I really like her but I don't think that she feels the same.

If she did I would scream halleluiah. But then again I don't know what I would feel or even say. I mean I like like her but I just don't know. I just don't.

As soon as school is over I sit outside on the b ball court. Ok so now that I'm done I have nothing to do and I pack up my things and head out. I walk to the woods and into the trees. Thinking about Raven I have an idea. This weekend since I'm not doing anything I think I'll go hiking and camp out. At least it will give me something to do.

When I walk in the door of my house the first thing I hear is my mom and dad barking at each other. I head upstairs to go pack up my things. As soon as I'm back down, my mom brings me into the argument. She starts yelling at me for being out too late and well of course I start yelling back at her. She screams her head off. And now here comes dad. He starts yelling at me for yelling at mom for yelling at me.

"Mom, dad, chill all right? Well I'm going out. Meaning I'm going camping and hiking."

"Well what's the point in letting you stay here you're always in a bad mood these days I think it will be good for you. So how long are you going to be gone and who are you going with?" mom

"One I will be gone for the entire weekend. Two I'm going by my self no one is coming with me. Is that ok or do you have a problem with that?" I ask knowing they're probably going to start yelling any minute now but I don't care.

"Knock it off with that attitude or your not going." Dad snaps at me.

"Fine. Sorry." I say not really meaning it.

As I leave the house to go to the garage something catches my eye.

Raven

I knew this would be a bad idea. I really shouldn't be following him around. But I couldn't help it. Ok I'm going to make a vow to myself. After he gets in the car I'm done following him until the end of the weekend.

Eli

I look in that direction and there's nothing there I try to see past what I'm able but can't so I just ignore it and get in.

As soon as I'm in a good spot I set up camp. I know I'm going to be here for a while well only two days and nights. The tent is set up and I'm bored so I grab my hiking gear and get a moving. Once I get to the perfect spot I begin the climb I didn't bring anything for rock climbing but still it's just as fun and more dangerous.

The day went well I made it to the top of the hill mountain what ever you wanna call it. As the dark comes I have to start a fire and hang up my food. Ready for the night I get out my flashlight put out the fire and read till I'm tired.

While sleeping a loud noise catches my attention. Grabbing my pocketknife I quickly get out of the tent as silently as possible. Looking out, there in front of me is a huge grizzly. Frozen in fear I try to back away. The only reason I why I think its safe is because right now it's busy with the things that I had hung in the tree. But then again I don't feel safe at all. The next thing I know is the bear's attention locks on target. Me.

Raven

Oh no oh no. Something isn't going right I just know it. As fast as I can I track down Eli. That's one of my gifts I can tell when if something or some one may or may not be hurt. Oh my god. As soon as I reach the edge of the wood there he is with his back to a tree. And there in front of him is a grizzly.

Eli

Oh god its Raven. What is she doing here? While my attention was on her out of the corner of my eye the bear leaps forward.

Raven

He noticed me and now the bear oh god the bear. Without thinking and without noticing my fangs show pronounced. I glare at the bear and before I know it, it smashes into the tree missing Eli by centimeters. It takes another swipe and it hits Eli across the face throwing him into the trees knocking him out cold. One step forward and I begin the hunt.

Eli

The next thing I know is the bear is hits me in the face and I'm out cold but not before I see her. She's terrifying and I thing I'm scared of her.

Raven

Bears aren't my type but I don't care, I care for Eli too much to let it do that to him. Its quick the bear has energy but doesn't know how to pursue it. Dodging its every move I hit the main vain in its neck killing it strait and easy. So hungry now I finish it off. As I turn around blood stained to my lips and chin I realize that I'm not alone. Slowly I turn my gaze locks on Eli staring at my like I just killed his family. As a reaction my hand comes up to cover my mouth. One so I don't say anything and two so he won't see anymore.

"Raven what's going on? Ha… how d…. did you do that?" he looks scared to death.

"Eli are you all right?" he shakes his head and I know its true. That after that performance he would not be all right.

"Wha…what are you? Who are you? What have you done with Raven?"

"Please Eli its me its still me but there's something that I have to tell you." I say it as slowly as possible so that it's easy for him to understand. I know how he feels I felt the same way when my ex changed me.

"Well then tell me because otherwise I think I will go crazy. But Raven what did you do?"

"Eli?" breath in breath out "Eli I'm a vampire."

Eli

Oh my god what did she just tell me? How can that be true I mean… wait a minute. Oh god that explains every thing how her eyes the shadows under them. Her grace and beauty.

"Is this true?" I ask her trying not to act terrified when the thing that terrifies me the most are her teeth.

She looks down at the earth. And I see her fangs retract into place hidden from the world. "Yes its true. You must hate me."

"Not hate you just need to calm down. But why where you following or where you?"

"Oh? You would think that after that performance you would. I'm so sorry but I wasn't following you I was just keeping tabs on you. Trying to at least."

"Ok but what were you doing before that?"

"Hunting." She whispers so quietly I can barely hear her.

"You can tell me any thing if, well, you need to. And thanks for saving my life I mean." As soon as those words leave my lips I can feel the heat rising in my entire body. She helps me to my feet. I can tell she's hiding something her face is calm but anxious.

"Do you mind if I stay? If you don't want me to then ill leave but just to be safe." And then her face changes, and now she's holding her breath. I can tell. Even though when she is breathing you can barely tell. I hold my hand up to my face and when I pull it back I relies what she's trying to do.

"Raven I'm so sorry I was so clumsy."

"No your fine just clean that off or ill…well I don't even want to think about it."

And then I smell it to. Blood. When I was younger I always had that problem blood made me sick even when it was my own.

"Eli? Oh my god. Eli!" she's screaming now and I figure something's wrong. The next thing I know she's slinging me on my stomach on her shoulder. While I'm not trying to vomit she takes to a run leaving my consciousness in the field.

Chapter three

Raven

As soon as we enter my house/ shack I reach into the emergency kit. I can heal him my self but the blood is making me thirsty so before I can do any thing he has to clean it off. Then I can begin my work.

"I'm so sorry about not having anything proper."

"It's ok. Do you really live here?"  
"Yeah can you believe it it's a pile of junk." I said it with as much feeling as possible even though I really like this place.

"Do you need another place to stay?"

"No that's ok." I really want to say yes but I don't know what he will think.

"Speaking of places to stay. Can I stay here the rest of the weekend? I don't think it would be the right time to head home." He said this, as I was finishing off with the stitches.

"I guess as long as you're sure your not afraid of me."

"No I don't think I could be afraid of you even if I wanted to your to… to… ah never mind." His cheeks are reddening.

"To what? I bet I know what your going to say."

"Fine ill say it but I was warning you. Too beautiful." His entire face was red that he caught me off guard. I smiled.

"You can stay on the couch its not much and I don't have any blankets."

"Oh well I still have some at the campsite if you want me to go get them."

"No ill go get them I'm much faster no offence."

As I get up I notice how he looks at me when my back is turned. And I think that he likes me just like I like him.

As we sit on the couch him half laying under the blanket. He starts to whisper my name. At first I think he is awake but then he shifts and his head is resting on my shoulder. The stitches on his face are healing because of me. I'm healing him in his sleep its a lot easier that way. No fuss. Carefully and not sure of my self I slowly tilt my head towards his and ever so slightly I press my ice-cold lips to his. He wakes with a start. Sitting up he looks at me. Startled. And in that instant so quickly that even I had a hard time seeing it. He slides over to me and kisses me. Before I notice what I'm doing I feel my teeth expand.

Eli

The next thing I know is I'm face down on the floor and raven is as far from me as possible in this little shack.

"Raven I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I better go." But as I get up she walks slowly towards me putting her hand on mine stopping me dead in my tracks. I look up at her and her face is pained. She looks deeply into my eyes. And then she leans in and presses her ice-cold lips once more to mine. My hand slides up her neck cradling her head. I shiver not from her cold temperature but that I'm actually kissing her. She lays her hand on the low of my back. While my hand slides to do the same bringing her closer to me. Then I feel her jaw tighten and her body stiffens. She turns to a crouching stance shoving me behind her so she is in a protective stance. Her nose flares like she smells something. And then I see him. He walks through the door staring intently at me and then amused he looks at Raven.

A low hissing sound raises from her chest and I take it she knows this person.

"Well well well what have we here?"

"What are you doing here? How did you find were I am staying?" she sounded so ticked off she must know him and I bet he's a vampire to.

Raven

"Well are you going to tell me or no? Make it quick Jack I don't have time."

"I am here for you your coming with me."

"Is that so? How do you plan to do it? Kill me?"

"I have no intention in killing you he needs you alive." I know that he's starting to get irritated with me. I'm his ex why wouldn't he be? But I wont go with him and he knows it.

"Why? What good am I alive any who? Why don't you just get it over with so we can both get on with eternity?"

"Raven don't be so rash. I'm sure your little boyfriend here would love to come with or should I just take him?" out of the corner of my eye I see Eli's face harden with no expression.

"What do you need her for?" he suddenly speaks that even jack thought that he wasn't there.

"Well my boy she is a magnificent creature. Don't you know how your face healed so quickly? I mean she is the most powerful magical vampire that has been alive for centuries." He says so sure of him self that I almost want to spit on him. The next thing I know is he grabs me by the neck and pierces me through the lungs not killing me but paralyzing me till the stake removed. Shoving Eli aside so he hits his head Jack takes me away.

Chapter four

Eli

Oh no he has Raven. But how? The stake that's the key if I can find something like that then maybe just maybe I can help her. Running from the shack I head to the nearest store hoping that the money I have will be enough for some tools.

Putting the three stakes and many knives into my backpack. I hop in my car and speed down the highway. I have to keep close on there tail otherwise I won't be able to save her. But isn't that funny, me a human saving a vampire? Who would have thought? I know he can't go as fast as he would have if he didn't have Raven on his back but he still can beat 150 mph. I cut the engine to get a closer look

Jack stops. Laying Raven on the dirt he talks to her. She's talking back but barely I can see how troublesome it is just to move her lips. The next thing I know is she's being carried into the woods. Making a move I head after her staying at a good distance.

When they set her back down they remove the stake.

Raven

I can finally breath again they took out the stake but I'm still sore. The air is fresher than I would have thought but then again I smell something or should I say someone familiar. Oh God no its Eli. Shifting my position to try to see him. I see his eyes fierce. Like a cat ready to pounce. His brown tousled hair is full of leaves and twigs making I look like he had his head out the window when driving in the woods. His deep-sea blue eyes are frustrated but also sad at the same time. He notices my attention and then drops flat to the earth as a vampire walks past his hiding spot. I'm just lucky they didn't notice him. As soon as it's gone he leaps in the air to the first branch of a tree. Using just his arms to climb he reaches the third or fourth branch and stops. He may not have been as fast as me but he was still faster than a normal person. The next thing I see him do is bring his backpack around and he pulls out three stakes and many knives. The knives must be silver because they shine differently. The next thing I know is I'm getting kicked in the head several times. Then I hear a voice.

"Hello my dear. Nice of you to drop in."

"What do you want? And hurry up I'm on a tight schedule." I say with a huge amount of sass in my tone.

"Well with that attitude we will just keep you here longer." He sighs, "Here I'll just get to the point. One I want you to join our group again. Two you're much too powerful to be out on your own. Oh and not only that but the boy your with has great potential he just might come in handy after all." He whispers something to Jack. They're to far away and I can't hear them. Jack nods and jumps into the tree with Eli holding on for dear life. I scream.

"Leave him out of this please!" Desperately I try to get to him but I'm tackled before I'm even five inches from the ground.

"You will stay still or I will kill him myself. Understood?" I nod helpless "I have a bargain, you join our group or you will turn him." He comes forward and touches my head seeing into my future.

"By when?" I ask desperately. Eli looks at me in shock his eyes filled with terror. I send him a message through our minds telling him I have a plan.

"We will tell you when tomorrow mourning." He glances at me then at Eli shacking his head. "Jack put them in a room make sure they don't escape." Jack nods and then without warning plunges the stake back into place.

As we enter the room Eli removes the stake and throws it across the floor.

"Raven are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. Ok so here's the plan." As I whisper the plan into his ear.

Eli

As soon as I know the plan we get in the single bed and I try to sleep. My head is on her shoulder and she doesn't seam to mind. Which I'm thankful for but still it's a relief she isn't thirsty. I look at her face and I see her crying.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"Eli I'm so sorry that I brought you into this mess. But the truth is I don't want you to have the same fate as me. I didn't chose to be a monster but Jack thought that it was right. I wouldn't choose this life for anyone no matter how terrible they are."

I feel like I have to do something so I do this. I slowly raise my hand and put it to her face. She closes her eyes as I do this and then I bring her face to look at me.

"To me Raven you aren't a monster. You are a beautiful girl who I… well…I love. I don't know what I would do if you left. Raven I know we haven't known each other for very long but I wouldn't have it any other way." And at that with my face burning red I lean in and kiss her frozen lips. At first her hands lay flat on the bed but then she slides one to cradle my neck and the other on my lower back. I notice how careful she is being like she could break me at any second. And I believe she could to. I place my hands on her lower back as hers and the other on her hip. Brining her closer to me I can feel her icy body through her and my clothes. I shiver and she responds shivering the same. And then I let go of my carefulness and my lips part. Raven hardens and again is on the other side of the room saying in a tired voice.

"I swear your going to kill yourself you trust me too much." Panting I answer back.

"Yeah and that's a bad thing why? You did save my life so why shouldn't I trust you?"

"Sorry. I'm coming back now so don't get scared." She says in a teasing voice. I act scared and she giggles. Returning to her place on the bed. She grabs my hand so suddenly I gasp. And then she starts laughing so hard I think she's going to fall over. And then her face goes back to the cautious face it was before.

"I want to try something." She says softly. I nod my head in encouragement and then hold perfectly still. Ever so slowly as if not to scare me off. She leans her head in and lays it on my chest. Listening to my heart. And then she slides her head up to my neck and kisses me there. Leaving her head on my shoulder she raises her hand and touches my eyelids. Her breath tickling my neck. Then my nose. And last she traces the outline of my lips I shudder. And her breath catches. Then she leans in and kisses me full on the lips holding my hands to my side. As she returns her head to my chest it seems like we sit like this forever and I hope it never ends.

Raven

And then I remove my head and say.

"Its getting easier all the time the more I'm around you." And I give him a smile but I can tell by the look on his face it's not as good as the one at my house. And then.

"May I?" I nod and freeze. He smiles a crooked smile that I'm beginning to love. He slowly leans in and repeats what I had done but when he's done his face stays close to mine. In that little distance I could lean in but he beats me to the punch. And he kisses me like I'm leaving. Not remembering my cautions my lips part and are bodies melt together.

Its morning and next to me Eli is sleeping his head on my hard shoulder and my arm around his back. Our hands are entwined together. While sleeping he looks so innocent not like the boy I know during the day. I swear he looks like and angel his hair still a mess. I take my hand from his and he shifts his face inches from mine. Swiftly I kiss his soft lips. And run my hand through his tangled hair. Pulling the leaves and twigs from it I can see why they want him. They know who he is and what he can do. I knew it as soon as he had reached the first branch. No person could have jumped that high. Oh my god he's another flyer just like me.


End file.
